FRÈRE
by kwondami
Summary: —Que tu m'aimais encore, serait-ce possible alors?— / wind, summer grass, Carla Bruni, strawberry ice cream, ferris wheel, sunset, your smile... [ EXO FF, ChanBaek, Baekyeol, CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN and another pairing (Find Yourself!) with unpredictable ending] Read and Review pretty please :)


**FRÈRE**

* * *

**Author: kwondami**

**EXO Fan Fiction**

**CASTS: Chanyeol x Baekhyun and other pairing (Find Yourself!)**

**RATING: T**

**GENRE: Romance**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Wind, summer grass, Carla Bruni, strawberry ice cream, ferris wheel, sunset, your smile..._

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau ingat? Dulu kita sering melewati jalan ini." Aku menoleh sekilas pada sosoknya lalu kembali fokus menatap jalan. Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingku tidak menggubris karena ia sibuk memandang keluar mobil. Kaca diturunkan sampai batas maksimal sehingga ia bisa melongokan kepalanya ke luar. Membiarkan angin kencang menampar wajahnya yang halus.

Tapi ia menikmatinya. Aku bisa lihat itu.

"Aku pernah menggendongmu sepanjang jalan waktu lututmu luka. Kau ingat?" kataku lagi. Aku tahu ia mendengarkan. Ia hanya malas menjawab.

Radio memainkan Quelqu'un M'a Dit (*). Sebuah lagu akustik berbahasa Perancis yang dinyanyikan Carla Bruni—penyanyi favoritku. Suara merdu dengan iringan petikan gitar mengalun indah, menambah syahdu suasana sore yang sejuk.

Orang-orang bilang, kami berdua sangat mirip. Rambut kami sama-sama berwarna karamel alami, iris kami berdua berwarna hazelnut meskipun milikku lebih gelap. Bahkan selera musik pun sama—kecuali sifat kami berdua yang bertolak belakang.

"Besarkan volumenya, aku suka lagunya."

_See?_

"Naikkan sedikit kacanya, nanti kau masuk angin." Anjurku seraya melirik dirinya ditengah kesibukan menyetir. Ia kini merebahkan kepalanya di atas tangan dengan tubuh menyamping. Sebelah tangannya dijulurkan ke luar untuk menyentuh desiran angin, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahku.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"Iya-iya." Sahutnya malas.

Jemarinya yang lentik akhirnya menekan tombol kecil sehingga jendela di sisinya naik setengahnya.

"Yeolli-ah, kita berhenti dulu ya."

"Tidak, ini sudah sore. Kita harus segera pulang."

"Ayolah, sebentar saja kan tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak." Tukasku tegas.

"Kau kan sudah janji mau menemaniku kemana pun hari ini." Rengeknya manja. Baekhyun menggamit lenganku lalu mulai merapatkan tubuhnya. "_Please_?" tidak menyerah, ia kini menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke pipiku. Bibirnya menghembuskan udara manis beraroma mint.

Konsentrasiku buyar seketika. Kuinjak rem secara mendadak, membuat tubuh kami berdua terempas ke belakang.

Telapak tanganku meraih wajahnya, menangkup pipinya yang selembut permen kapas. Kutatap bola mata hazelnutnya tajam. "Baekhyun-ah, kau menggodaku." Desisku kesal.

Ia hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup pipiku ringan. "Terima kasih Chanyeol."

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membuka pintu mobil lalu menghambur ke luar. Baekhyun merenggangkan lengannya yang pegal lalu menguap pelan. Angin senja memainkan surainya yang kecokelatan. Helai demi helai rambutnya berkibar tertiup angin.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Matanya terpejam, menikmati udara sore yang hangat.

Sementara aku, aku masih terempas di jok mobil sambil mengusap pipiku yang terasa panas. Sibuk menenangkan deburan jantung yang memompa deras.

* * *

"Aku ingat, dulu kita sering bermain petak umpet di sini." Baekhyun berkata pelan tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Saat ini kami sedang merebahkan diri—telentang di atas rumput musim panas yang hangat. Senja merayap lambat. Awan-awan putih masih bergantungan di langit yang biru.

"Lalu kau juga pernah menggendongku waktu lututku luka karena main sepak bola di sepanjang jalan ini."

Ilalang di sekitar kami bergerak lembut tertiup angin. Beberapa di antaranya tingginya mencapai tiga perempat tubuhku. Dapat kudengar suara batang ilalang yang saling bergesekan. Desiran angin menambah suasana tentram sore ini. Wangi rumput dan ilalang khas musim panas menguar mengelus indra penciuman. Aku sendiri tengah nyaman berbaring dengan kedua lengan menumpu kepala.

Kuhirup oksigen dalam-dalam, kuhela dalam satu tarikan napas panjang. Kupandangi awan-awan berarak di atasku. Langit biru terbentang seakan tak bertepi.

"Awan yang disana bentuknya mirip dengan telingamu." Mataku mengikuti kemana telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah.

"Mana? Awan yang mana?" aku bertanya.

"Yang itu. Yang bentuknya mirip telinga _elf_." Aku tahu, Baekhyun memakai istilah _elf_ hanya sebagai perhalusan dari istilah kurcaci. Kau tahu kurcaci kan? Makhluk pendek bertelinga lebar. Yeah, telingaku memang sedikit—maksudku—sangat lebar.

"Tidak mirip." Komentarku ketus.

Aku meraih sebatang ilalang yang terjangkau tangan lalu menggelitik lehernya yang putih. Baekhyun mulai menggeliat kegelian.

"Ahahahaha, hentikan Chanyeol." Ia menepis-nepis ilalang yang kugunakan untuk menggelitik lehernya. Mata hazelnutnya menyipit sampai tinggal segaris. Tawanya berderai bak ombak, menjadi satu nada dengan hembusan angin.

Indah sekali.

Kurengkuh bahunya yang mungil dalam pelukan. Kuacak-acak rambutnya yang kecokelatan. Kubenamkan bibirku pada ubun-ubunnya. Kuhirup apa yang bisa kuhirup.

Aroma dirinya menyatu dengan aroma rumput dan ilalang.

Dia masih terkekeh dalam pelukanku sampai tiba-tiba ia berguling hingga berada di atasku. Jemarinya membelai pipiku mesra. Satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memelintir rambutku yang berwarna senada dengan irisnya.

"Yeolli, aku ingin es krim." Bisiknya merdu.

Baru saja bibirku hendak melayangkan protes, bibirnya telah menyentuh bibirku dengan gerakan seringan kapas. Bibirnya yang manis menyapu bibirku dalam sebuah sapuan kilat.

Satu detik. Tidak lebih.

Bola mata hazelnutnya menyapaku hangat. Aku tahu, Baekhyun sedang memohon. Ia memohon dengan caranya sendiri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari es krim."

* * *

Tawa riang bocah-bocah beradu dengan suara musik wahana permainan. Di sisi lain, para orang tua sibuk mengejar anak-anak mereka yang berlarian kesana kemari.

"Kau bilang kau hanya ingin es krim, tapi kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Sssttt, es krim stroberi di sini paling enak di seluruh kota." Jawabnya sambil menarik lenganku paksa. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti kemana tubuhnya membawaku.

"Memang apa bedanya? Toh es krim stroberi dimana-mana sama saja." Aku menggerutu.

"Kau tidak mengerti Yeollie-ah..." katanya santai. Baekhyun menyeretku ke sebuah kios es krim yang terletak di dalam taman bermain. Catat—di dalam taman bermain. Itu artinya aku harus membeli dua tiket masuk taman bermain ukuran dewasa hanya untuk bisa membeli satu cup es krim keinginan Baekhyun.

"Aku pesan es krim stroberi big _cone_ dengan taburan kacang almond, _choco chip_, dan selai bluberry di atasnya dan oh jangan lupa—aku mau cherry yang besar di puncaknya. Sebentar Pak—" ia menoleh padaku yang masih cemberut. "Kau mau es krim juga tidak?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Yang benar?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengerjap lucu.

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah, tapi kalau kau tiba-tiba mau—kau tidak boleh minta punyaku." Ucapnya sambil memeletkan lidah. Aku tertawa kecil mendapati tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan.

Setelah mendapatkan es krim yang ia inginkan (tentu saja aku yang membayarnya), kami segera mencari tempat duduk agar ia bisa makan dengan nyaman.

Baekhyun makan dengan lahap seakan-akan takut es krimnya lumer dengan cepat. Hal ini membuat bibirnya belepotan. Tapi ia nampak tidak peduli.

Mataku tak berkedip akan pemandangan manis di hadapanku.

"Bagaimana bisa, seorang berusia dua puluh dua tahun masih belepotan makan es krim." Aku terkekeh kecil. Kukeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana, kusentuhkan permukaannya yang lembut pada bibirnya yang kecil.

"Itu kan sapu tangan favoritmu!" serunya kaget. "Yah—sekarang sapu tangannya jadi kotor."

"Ini salahmu karena makan es krim belepotan. Sepulang dari sini kau harus mencucinya sampai bersih."

"Aku tidak mau." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut jengkel. Aku gemas sekali melihatnya.

Ia mengacungkan es krimnya yang tinggal setengah ke hadapanku. "Cobalah, rasanya enak sekali." Katanya meyakinkan.

Aku memandangnya ragu. Tapi akhirnya kucondongkan wajahku untuk menjilat es krim stroberi itu. Hmmm... rasanya...

"Enak kan?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Manis."

"Hanya manis?"

"Rasanya terlalu manis karena es krim ini dimakan oleh namja semanis dirimu." Bisikku tepat di telinganya. Bisa kulihat pipi Baekhyun berubah warna senada dengan warna cherry pada es krimnya. Ia menunduk menatap ubin taman bermain yang berwarna-warni. Ia meneruskan melahap es krimnya tanpa berani menatapku.

"Ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin naik bianglala."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar, "Bianglala?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cepat. "Iya, aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari puncak bianglala. Boleh ya?"

Aku mengecek arlojiku. "Ini sudah terlalu sore. Kita harus segera pulang, eomma menunggu kita."

"Sekali iniii saja. Ayolah... Dulu kan kita sering ke taman bermain ini tapi belum pernah sekali pun melihat matahari terbenam bersama dari atas bianglala." Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan jurus mata memelas yang membuat hatiku lumer seketika. "Kumohon Yeollie-ah... ini permintaanku yang terakhir. Benar-benar yang terakhir."

Aku mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi aku lemah terkena bujuk rayuannya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini, aku akan membeli tiketnya dulu."

* * *

"Woaaaah, indah sekali..." serunya gempita. Baekhyun menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca. Maniknya berbinar takjub bak kejora ketika memandang mentari yang perlahan tenggelam di balik bumi. Mentari merona seperti pipi gadis remaja yang tengah tersipu. Dalam perjalanannya kembali ke peraduan, sinar jingganya menerobos kaca tempat kami berada. Bergerak perlahan namun pasti.

Aku duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangan. Pandanganku lurus ke depan, tak berani menoleh ke samping.

"Yeollie-ah, ini indah sekali..." bisiknya lagi tanpa mempedulikan keadaanku. "Eh, kenapa mukamu tegang sekali?"

_Yeah, seharusnya kau ingat juga kalau aku takut ketinggian._ Batinku dalam hati.

Tangan mungilnya kemudian meraih tanganku yang basah oleh keringat dingin. Menautkan jemariku yang panjang dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

Baekhyun menoleh padaku. Bibirnya membentuk garis lengkung teramat manis.

Senyum yang dapat menghangatkan seluruh rongga di hatiku. Senyum yang bahkan lebih indah dari bias jingga matahari terbenam.

Ia mendekatkan wajah kami. Bibirnya mengarah pada telingaku, meniupnya, meraupnya sedikit lalu berbisik menggoda, "Yeollie-ah—jangan lihat ke bawah, nanti kau pingsan."

* * *

Deru mesin mobil reda ketika tanganku berputar menarik kunci yang tertancap di bawah stir. Kuparkir mobil model sedan keluaran akhir tahun 90-an di pekarangan depan rumah kami. Bukan mobil mengkilat model terbaru, tapi aku sangat menyukainya.

Mobil ini telah membawaku dan Baekhyun ke banyak tempat.

Malam kini telah benar-benar hadir. Tidak membawa efek menggigil karena ini adalah musim panas. Suara serangga terdengar lirih bersahut-sahutan.

"Nah kita sudah sampai." Ujarku pada sosok mungil di sisi. Sejak keluar dari taman bermain, ia hanya diam seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu. "Baekhyun-ah..."

"Hmmm...?"

"Ayo turun."

"Yeollie-ah..."

"Ya...?" kuhadapkan tubuhku padanya. Aku tahu, ia pasti mau bilang sesuatu.

"Gomawo." Katanya singkat.

"Untuk?" aku sengaja pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Karena telah menemaniku berjalan-jalan sejak pagi. Mengantarkanku ke berbagai tempat yang ingin kudatangi. Dan untuk semuanya—semua hal yang telah kau lakukan untukku sejak dulu hingga hari ini..."

"Sama-sama." Balasku sama singkat.

Ia menggembungkan pipinya, "Itu saja?" Baekhyun merengek kesal.

_Cup._

Baekhyun mengecup bibirku. Kali ini bukan kecupan satu detik. Melainkan kecupan yang panjang dan manis. Mataku terpejam, bibir kami saling bertukar rasa. Nafasnya kini beraroma stroberi.

"Itu yang terakhir." Katanya sambil perlahan melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Aku mengerang kecewa. Aku masih ingin mengecap miliknya. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Terima kasih telah menjaga dan menyayangiku selama ini." Sambungnya lirih.

Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. Kuusap pipinya yang bertekstur halus. Kusalurkan rasa hangat di hatiku lewat mata kami yang bersirobok.

Irisnya yang jernih balas menatapku.

"Terima kasih untuk hari yang indah ini. Aku akan mengingat hari ini—selamanya." Ia mendekapku hangat lalu tersenyum lembut.

Aku suka sekali senyumnya. Senyumnya tak pernah berubah sejak kami kecil. Senyumnya bahkan kelihatan sama ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya dalam balutan kain putih di _box_ bayi rumah sakit.

"Loh, kalian sudah pulang? Kenapa eomma tidak mendengar suara mobil?"

Suara wanita paruh baya membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat memutar tuas pintu mobil lalu melangkah keluar. Ia memeluk wanita tersebut lalu mengecup pipinya sayang.

"Eomma, Baekki kangen eomma~"

"Kau ini kan baru saja keluar seharian dan hanya terpisah beberapa jam dari eomma. Bagaimana jika kau sudah tinggal bersama suamimu? Aih, anak ini benar-benar manja." Wanita itu berbalas memeluk Baekhyun erat seakan-akan mereka akan terpisah jauh.

"Masuklah, Kris sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Omo! Benarkah?" Mata hazelnut Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya. Ada binar bahagia meluap-luap pada wajahnya ketika mendengar nama itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Baekhyun segera melesat ke dalam rumah.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku turun. Mengunci mobilku secara otomatis lalu menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan pagar.

"Jadi Kris sudah datang?" tanyaku seraya mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Begitulah. Kalian kemana saja tadi?"

Eomma menggandeng lenganku lalu menuntun ke dalam.

"Kami mengunjungi sekolah Baekhyun, meniti jalan-jalan yang sering kulalui bersamanya, pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku, pergi ke padang ilalang tempat aku dan dirinya bermain sewaktu kecil, lalu menemaninya ke taman bermain." Tuturku panjang tanpa jeda.

"Taman bermain yang biasa kalian datangi semasa kecil? Yang terletak di daerah Euljiro itu kan? Yang eomma biasa membawa kalian tiap akhir pekan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Tak terasa besok Baekhyun akan menikah. Eomma merasa baru kemarin ia belajar berjalan. Untunglah dia menemukan seorang pria yang baik. Eomma merasa tenang melepas Baekhyun."

Eomma menutup mulutnya menahan haru. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang tidak lagi muda. Kukecup lagi pipinya untuk menenangkan.

"Eomma lupa kalau eomma masih punya satu putera lagi yang harus diperhatikan?"

Eomma terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar. Kau puteraku yang tampan, jadi kapan giliranmu mengenalkan calon pendamping?" Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, jam dinding berdentang tujuh kali, menandakan waktunya makan malam. "Astaga! Eomma harus kembali ke dapur. Kalian pasti sudah lapar. Ini akan jadi makan malam terakhir sebelum Baekki kecilku diboyong ke Canada." Mata eomma sedikit berkabut ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Setelah berkata demikian, eomma segera bergegas menyibukkan diri di dapur.

Dari balik pintu, bisa kulihat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah berpelukan dengan Kris. Tangan Kris melingkar manis di pinggang Baekhyun sedangkan lengan Baekhyun melingkar pada leher Kris. Keduanya berpandangan mesra penuh cinta, saling meluapkan perasaan rindu yang mendera.

Kris kemudian menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Baekhyun tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya mereka saling melumat dan mengetatkan pelukan mereka.

Ada rasa hangat membanjiri hatiku ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

Sebuah nama tertera pada layar.

"_Yoboseyo—Yeollie-ah..."_

"Yoboseyo—maaf aku baru mengaktifkan ponselku. Seharian ini aku pergi dengan Baekhyun."

"_Oh syukurlah, aku hanya khawatir karena kau tidak mengabariku. Aku merindukanmu..."_ Aku bisa mendengarnya suaranya melembut ketika mengucapkan dua kata terakhir.

"Aku juga rindu padamu. Kau sedang dimana?"

"_Di rumah. Ada apa?"_

"Kyungsoo—kau mau temani aku jalan-jalan?"

"_Malam ini? Kemana?"_

"Tiba-tiba—aku ingin tiduran di padang ilalang sambil memandang bintang-bintang. Lalu naik bianglala untuk melihat matahari terbit."

Dari celah pintu, kulihat sosok Baekhyun menatap ke arahku. Tatapannya dalam—tersenyum bahagia dari balik leher Kris.

Sudah kukatakan, aku suka sekali senyumnya. Senyumnya tak pernah berubah sejak kami kecil. Senyum yang dapat menghangatkan seluruh rongga di hatiku. Senyum yang bahkan lebih indah dari bias jingga matahari terbenam.

Senyum yang mulai besok menjadi milik seorang Kris Wu.

.

.

_Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a-t-on vraiment dit..._

_Que tu m'aimais encore, serait-ce possible alors?_

.

.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N:

Apakah cerita ini terlalu ambigu? Hehehe.

Dami sendiri sulit mengklasifikasikan genre-nya, jadi Dami tulis _romance _saja.

Apakah ini _fluff _ataukah_ hurt and comfort_, Dami kembalikan pada kalian. Silakan readers simpulkan sendiri.

Tapi menurut saya sendiri sih _happy ending_...

Dami mau tahu dong, menurut kalian gimana.

Jadi tinggalkan pendapat kalian di kolom review ya... :)

Bagi siapa pun yang sudah mereview, semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikan anda. 0:)

Karena menulis itu tidak mudah, mari hargai penulis dengan memberikan **REVIEW**! :)

(*)_Quelqu'un M'a Dit by Carla Bruni is one of OST from (500) Days Of Summer._


End file.
